


Twister

by 6Starlight6



Series: Bat-chaos [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Bickering, Cuddles, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Do not repost, Family, Gen, Like pre-pre-slash, Sort of pre-JayDick, a lot of bickering, twister game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: — Il est hors de question que je participe à cette farce Grayson, déclara Damian, croisant les bras sur son torse et levant son nez au ciel pour bien montrer qu’il était au-dessus de leurs occupations de simples mortels.— Oh, allez, little D, ça va être fun ! répondit Dick en étendant au sol le tapi du Twister.
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship
Series: Bat-chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voici un petit OS sur les Robins jouant au Twister, parce que je les aime si fort ! Je me suis rendue compte qu’ils utilisaient tous des surnoms pour s’adresser aux autres. Je ne sais pas s’ils sont tous canons, mais ils viennent soit du canon ou de fics que j’ai pu lire. J’ai fait une petite liste, pour être sûre que vous ne vous perdiez pas :  
> -Dick : Grayson, Dickiebird  
> -Jason : Todd, little Wing, Hood  
> -Tim : Drake, Remplacement  
> -Damian : Dami’, little D, Démon
> 
> J’espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

— Il est hors de question que je participe à cette farce Grayson, déclara Damian, croisant les bras sur son torse et levant son nez au ciel pour bien montrer qu’il était au-dessus de leurs occupations de simples mortels.

— Oh, allez, little D, ça va être fun ! répondit Dick en étendant au sol le tapis du Twister.

— Parle pour toi, grommela Jason de sa place sur le canapé.

Lui aussi avait les bras croisés sur son torse, mais l’effet était différent. Les muscles de ses bras ressortaient délicieusement, presque à en faire craquer les manches de son T-shirt, et c’était sans parler de ses pectoraux. Pas que Dick ait porté une quelconque attention à la posture de Jason, bien entendu.

— Je sais même pas ce que je fous ici, continua Red Hood.

Ici était l’un des nombreux salons du manoir Wayne que Dick avait réquisitionné pour jouer au Twister avec les autres Robins. Seulement cela paraissait plutôt mal parti, si deux d’entre eux ne voulaient pas participer. Mais heureusement Dick n’était pas seul contre tous.

— Tu viens pour faire plaisir à Alfred, pointa crûment Tim. Enfin c’est ce que tu dis, parce qu’on sait tous très bien que ça te fait plaisir de revenir.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Remplacement ?! grogna Jason en se levant du canapé.

— La vérité, Jason, rien que la vérité, répondit Red Robin en croisant à son tour ses bras sur son torse.

— On se calme, on se calme, fit frénétiquement Dick en s’interposant entre les deux autres. On est là pour s’amuser, vous vous souvenez !

— Grayson, il est hors de question que je joue à ce jeu puéril !

— Ne le vois pas comme un jeu, little D, mais comme un entraînement ! enchaîna Nightwing en se déplaçant vers Damian. Et si tu ne joues pas, c’est câlin général !

Damian ne répondit rien, mais l’expression sur son visage était une réponse en soi.

— Allez allez, continua Dick. Tout le monde s’échauffe !

— Parce que tu crois que ton jeu stupide va nous faire transpirer, Dickiebird ? fit Jason tout en se levant du canapé.

— Pour une fois je suis d’accord avec Todd.

— Allez allez, pressa Dick en se penchant sur le côté, un bras levé, étirant son flanc.

Il y eut encore quelques grommellements, mais les trois autres s’y mirent aussi.

Les quatre garçons portaient tous des vêtements d’intérieur, idéal pour ce genre de jeu. Damian était tout en noir, parfaite copie de son père. Le T-shirt de Tim avait des taches de café. Celui de Jason le moulait aux endroits appropriés. Et Dick était le seul pieds nus.

Après un rapide échauffement, Nightwing réussit à capter suffisamment longtemps l’attention des trois autres pour leur expliquer les règles.

— On tournera chacun notre tour la roulette, comme nous n’avons pas d’arbitre, pointa-t-il. Je compte sur votre fair-play pour ne pas tricher.

— Parce que tu crois que ces deux-là en sont pourvus, renifla Tim en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Drake, tu es mort ! menaça Damian, un couteau en main.

Dick ignorait d’où venait l’arme, probablement d’un repli des vêtements de Robin. Mais là n’était pas la question. Il fallait qu’il empêche ses deux petits frères de s’entre-tuer, la routine.

— On se clame, s’il vous plaît, intervint-il alors, se plaçant entre Tim et Damian. Ce n’est qu’un jeu.

— Parce que tu crois que je vais rester ici alors que je me fais trash talk par Remplacement ! grogna Jason.

— Allez, fit encore une fois Dick en se saisissant de Damian, le soulevant du sol et le serrant contre son torse dans un câlin forcé.

Il prit cependant bien garde à subtiliser le couteau de Robin.

— Grayson ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

— Hors de question, little D ! C’est toi qui tournes la roue en premier ! Et vous deux, mettez-vous sur l’un des côtés du tapis.

— Sans moi, interrompit Red Hood.

— Hood, ne fait pas le con, menaça Tim. On sait tous que tu n’as qu’une seule envie, battre Dick et prouver à B. que tu lui es supérieur, quelque soit le moyen.

— Exactement ! appuya Nightwing, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu’il montrait la roue à Damian.

— Fuck, fit simplement Jason avant de se placer en face de l’un des côtés du tapis. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit !

— Bien sûr, little Wing, fit Dick en hochant la tête et en se plaçant en face de son frère.

Tim prit la place en face de Damian.

— On t’écoute, little D !

Damian grommela une dernière fois avant de faire tourner la roue.

— Pied jaune, énonça-t-il.

Les jeunes hommes se déplacèrent alors afin de poser l’un de leurs pieds dans l’un des cercles jaunes.

— À toi, Tim ! fit joyeusement Dick.

— Tu n’as pas intérêt à tricher Drake !

— Ferme-la, Démon, répondit Red Robin avant de tourner la roue. Bleu main !

Les quatre garçons s’accroupirent afin de poser une de leurs mains dans l’un des cercles bleus, se trouvant juste à côté de la ligne de cercle jaune.

Il fallut encore quelques tours de roulette avant que chacun des membres des quatre garçons soit posé sur un rond de couleur, semblant rendre le tapis de jeu bien plus petit.

— Pousse ton gros cul Drake !

— C’est toi qui prends toute la place Démon ! rétorqua Tim.

— Est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ? demanda Dick, portant peu d’attention au fait que son dos était arqué en pont et qu’il avait la tête renversée.

— Dépêchez-vous les morpions ! s’énerva Jason. Cette position est de loin pas agréable.

En effet, le jeune homme était accroupi. Un de ses bras était étiré vers l’avant et l’autre, entre ses jambes, tendu vers l’arrière. Ses muscles étaient visiblement bandés sous ses vêtements. Pas que Dick ait consciemment regardé, bien évidemment.

— Qui est-ce que tu traites de morpion Todd ?!

— Oh bon sang, soupira Tim.

Il s’empara tout de même de la roulette. L’annonce du prochain mouvement coupa effectivement le début de dispute entre Jason et Damian, se concentrant tous les deux pour ne pas tomber alors qu’ils bougeaient. Dick rapprocha l’un de ses pieds d’une de ses mains, augmentant la tension le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne s’en inquiéta pas, bien au contraire, cela lui était apaisant, comme les souvenirs d’un temps chéri, mais révolu.

À côté de Nightwing, Jason et Damian grognèrent lorsqu’ils changèrent de position. Red Hood put ramener ses mains aux mêmes niveaux. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une pose proche du quatre pattes, bien moins complexe.

Tim reposa la roulette et se dépêcha de revenir à sa place, adoptant la nouvelle configuration qu’il venait d’énoncer. Seulement, il n’aurait pas dû se précipiter ainsi. La vitesse le fit glisser et Tim s’écrasa sur le ventre, le souffle coupé.

— Drake éliminé ! hurla Damian.

— Ooooooooh Tim, hua Jason en même temps.

Sa voix plus grave se faisait parfaitement entendre par-dessus les cris du Robin.

— Tim, tout va bien ? demanda Dick, la tête tournée en direction de son frère.

— Ouais ouais, bougonna Red Robin en se redressant.

Il se frotta le torse de la main, sans doute pour y faire disparaître une légère douleur. Malgré leur train de vie, et les diverses blessures, se faire couper le souffle en tombant n’avait rien d’agréable, peu importe la hauteur ou la force.

— Main rouge ! énonça Tim, coupant ses frères.

Il s’était installé juste à côté du tapis, en tailleur, avec la roulette dans les mains, assumant le rôle d’arbitre maintenant qu’il était hors jeu.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes de jeu avant qu’un autre joueur se fasse éliminer. Sans grande surprise, ce fut Damian. Le plus jeune était clairement désavantagé par sa taille, comparé à ses deux aînés. Il tomba lui aussi sur le ventre alors qu’il s’étirait en avant pour atteindre un point de couleur. Son corps fit un bruit sec en tombant contre le tapis de plastique. Du coin de l’œil, Dick put voir que le plus jeune s’était mordu lorsque sa mâchoire avait rencontré le sol.

— Tout va bien Dami’ ? demanda-t-il, s’occupant peu du fait qu’il était presque en grand écart facial.

— Pour qui tu me prends Grayson ! répondit Damian. Et ne m’appelle pas comme ça !

Le Robin se redressa et vint se laisser tomber à côté de Tim, observant ses deux aînés, essayant de jauger leurs forces et faiblesses. Bien évidemment, Dick était le plus souple d’entre eux, n’ayant aucun problème à ce que ses membres soient étirés dans tous les sens. Mais il était plus petit que Jason, et moins musclé. Red Hood avait plus de force, donc il pouvait maintenir des positions éprouvantes pendant plus longtemps que leur aîné.

— Tu n’as aucune chance Jason ! fit Tim après avoir annoncé le prochain mouvement.

— Ta gueule Remplacement, grogna Red Hood en se déplaçant précautionneusement.

Dick fut moins scrupuleux, se contentant de porter tout son poids sur ses deux mains afin de déplacer un de ses pieds, réarrangeant tout son corps dans une nouvelle position.

— Tu as intérêt à gagner Grayson !

— Ne t’inquiète pas, little D, rit Dick, percevant la menace pour ce qu’elle était vraiment, un encouragement.

— Tu n’as pas encore gagné Dickiebird ! intervint Jason.

— Soit réaliste Jason, fit Tim. Dick a grandi dans un cirque, et tu penses vraiment pouvoir le battre dans un exercice de souplesse ?!

— Je t’ai rien demandé, Remplacement !

— Ferme-la, Todd !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive Démon ! Tu défends Tim maintenant !

— Calmez-vous, tenta Dick, mais aucun de ses frères ne lui porta attention.

Mais il faut dire qu’il était lui-même déconcentré. Les muscles bandés du bras de Jason se trouvaient juste sous son nez, et il ne pouvait faire autre chose qu’admirer.

— Même pas en rêves ! hurla Damian.

— Mon Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? fit la voix d’Alfred, difficilement discernable parmi les cris des garçons.

Sous ses yeux, Dick pouvait voir les bras de Jason se mettre à trembler, témoignant de l’effort qu’il devait fournir pour maintenir sa position.

— Fermez-la tous les deux ! s’énerva Tim en se levant.

— Je fais ce que je veux Drake ! répondit Damian en se levant lui aussi, faisant face à Red Robin.

— Maître Damian, Maître Timothy, un peu de tenue, essaya d’interrompre Alfred, mais personne ne lui porta grande attention.

Les braillements des deux plus jeunes emplirent la pièce. Dick était étonné qu’ils n’en soient pas déjà venus aux mains. Cependant, ils se firent tous interrompre par Jason, dont les bras tremblaient de plus en plus.

— Merde ! jura-t-il.

Une grimace déforma son visage, avant qu’il ne se laisse tomber en arrière, roulant sur le dos jusqu’à une position accroupie.

— Je suppose que tu gagnes Dickiebird, fit Jason, comme si on lui arrachait la langue.

— Je vous avais dit, pointa Tim.

Les deux plus jeunes semblaient avoir terminé leur dispute et s’étaient tournés pour observer leurs aînés.

— Bien joué Grayson, félicita assez mollement Damian, les bras croisés sur son torse.

— Merci, little D, sourit Dick alors qu’il se relevait gracieusement. Je veux mon câlin de victoire !

Devant lui, les visages de ses trois frères affichèrent une belle grimace chacun.

— Vous aussi, Alfred ! pointa Nightwing, quand il remarqua que le majordome n’avait toujours pas quitté la pièce.

— Oh Ciel, s’exclama celui-ci. Je crois avoir laissé quelque chose sur le feu.

Il se détourna alors des garçons et sortit de la pièce, insensible aux plaintes de Dick.

— Ne compte pas sur moi non plus Grayson, ajouta Damian tournant la tête, le nez en l’air.

— Non non non, tu ne t’échapperas little D ! fit Dick en se coulant en face de Robin et en l’engouffrant dans un gros câlin, le soulevant du sol et frottant sa joue contre ses courts cheveux noirs.

— Lâche-moi Grayson ! Ou je te tue !

— Moi aussi je t’aime Dami’

— Ne m’appelle pas ainsi ! hurla le concerné.

— Tu devrais le lâcher Dick, nota Jason d’une voix légèrement inquiète. Il est tellement rouge qu’on dirait qu’il va exploser.

Dick n’en avait pas envie. Il voulait avoir  son petit frère dans ses bras encore un moment, afin de lui transmettre toute son affection. Dick était une créature tactile. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Damian malheureusement. Il le laissa donc à contrecœur s’échapper de son étreinte. Heureusement, il n’était pas le seul petit frère qu’il pouvait câliner. Dick n’eut pas une seule seconde d’hésitation avant de passer ses bras aut o ur de Tim, écrasant sa joue contre celle du plus jeune  et son torse contre son dos . Red Robin poussa un léger soupir, mais il se laissa faire. Ayant compris depuis longtemps qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire que de patienter.

Contrairement à Damian, Dick n’essaya pas de soulever Tim. Simplement parce qu’il se laissait bien plus faire. Et qu’il était aussi bien plus grand, presque la même taille que  lui , et bien plus lourd que Damian.

Après quelques instants, Nightwing consentit à défaire son étreinte autour de Red Robin. Mais il savait que s’il en avait vraiment besoin, il pouvait toujours compter sur Tim pour assouvir son besoin de contact.

Finalement, Dick se dirigea vers Jason. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment enchanté, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Haaaa, little Wing, chantonna Dick alors qu’il passait ses bras autour des épaules de Red Hood.

Il laissa son visage reposer sur l’épaule de Jason. Celui-ci faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, à son grand désarroi fut un temps. Red Hood décroisa les bras et les glissa contre le corps de Nightwing, jusqu’à poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

Derrière lui, Dick pouvait entendre Tim et Damian quitter la pièce en se disputant. Il redressa légèrement la tête, observant le visage de Jason. Les yeux bleus dont la pupille était cerclée d’un vert surnaturel. Les cheveux noirs sauf pour la mèche frontale, blanche. Et le sourire.

— Félicitations Dickiebird ! entonna Jason, alors que sa main droite venait se saisir sans aucune gêne des fesses de Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
